The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Deby Weasley Malfoy
Summary: [Oneshot]Será que apenas um beijo seria capaz de mudar tudo entre duas pessoas q sempre se odiaram? Apenas uma lágrima foi necessária para q eles se tornassem inseparáveis.


**Shortfic:** The Moment I Saw You Cry.

**Shipper** Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley.

**Disclaimer** Os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem e essa fic foi feita sem fins lucrativos, mas se alguém quiser pagar alguma coisa, eu não vou recusar! Espero que gostem... Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor...

°-°-°-°-°-°-

**The Moment I Saw You Cry.**

"Por mais que eu tente esquecer o que aconteceu entre nós dois, é impossível..." Era isso que passava na cabeça de certa ruiva enquanto ela olhava para a escuridão do lago, lutando contra as lagrimas que insistiam em brotar de seus olhos. E mesmo dizendo a si mesma que era muito melhor que ela o esquecesse, era simplesmente impossível, pois apenas de lembrar daquela noite, daquele beijo, seu corpo todo estremecia em um arrepio de saudade. "Por que ele fez isso comigo? Eu simplesmente não consigo entender... ele fez parecer tudo tão perfeito, pra depois..." Ela nem conseguiu terminar o pensamento, pois uma nova onda de lágrimas lavou seu rosto já vermelho de tanto chorar por aquele sonserino.

_Flashback_

Era uma tarde de primavera, o sol já estava se pondo, e o toque de recolher já havia sido tocado, mas mesmo assim uma jovem grifinóia resolveu passear pelos jardins, tinha acabado de brigar com seu irmão por qualquer motivo idiota inventado por ele mesmo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que vinham por causa da raiva e do constrangimento que seu "querido" irmão a tinha feito passar, mesmo com o vento de fim de tarde no seu rosto, Gina continuou andando e só parou quando viu um certo loiro deitado na frente do lago olhando para o céu cinzento com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. "Ótimo tudo que eu preciso agora é que o Malfoy me veja chorando..." Ironizou Gina em pensamento, ela tentou porem em vão dar meia volta e entrar no castelo antes que o sonserino a visse, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Uma lágrima brilhava no rosto de Draco...

**I'****ll****always****remember**

(Eu vou sempre lembrar)

**It ****was**** late afternoon**

(Daquele fim de tarde)

**It lasted forever**

(Que durou para sempre)

**And ended so soon (yea)**

(mas, foi tao breve)

**You were all by yourself**

(Você estava totalmente sozinho)

**Staring up at a dark gray sky**

(Encarando um céu cinza escuro)

**I was changed**

(Eu fui mudada)

- Anh... Malfoy... Ta tudo bem? – Gina perguntou se aproximando meio devagar, afinal, ela nunca tinha visto o loiro chorar...

- O que? Gina, quer dizer, Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco estava completamente perdido, quando ouviu a voz de Gina chamar seu nome, limpou rápido as grossas lagrimas que passeavam pelo seu rosto e se virou, tentando em vão ser frio e grosso como sempre.

- Eu... estou apenas andando pelo jardim. Mas, a questão não sou eu, é você que eu quero saber... Você estava chorando? – Sim, Gina estava preocupada com ele, nunca tinha visto ele tão vulnerável, até parecia que tinha sentimentos... "Mas é claro que ele tem sentimentos, ele é um ser humano também esqueceu Virginia?"

- Eu não estava chorando! – Draco falou na defensiva, o que rendeu um olhar questionador de Gina, como se soubesse que ele estava mentindo.

- Não minta pra mim Malfoy, eu vi as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – Gina falou se sentando ao lado de Draco, que olhava pra ela confuso. "Não acredito que a Weasley fêmea me viu chorando..." Draco pensou enquanto observava Gina se sentar ao seu lado, quando o menino viu que a grifinória estava só querendo ajudar, quase se repreendeu por tê-la chamado em pensamento de Weasley fêmea, ela não merecia ser tratada assim, afinal não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Gina... – Ele começou de maneira mais suave do que ele pretendia o que assustou a ruiva e a ele próprio, mas já que tinha começado, que ele terminasse, colocando a mão sobre a de Gina, Draco continuou – É complicado te explicar o que está acontecendo, nem eu sei...

"Ele enlouqueceu?! Realmente, eu nunca vi o Malfoy agindo desse jeito, primeiro, ele me chamou de Gina, e o fez de uma forma tão doce que eu nem o reconheci, estava chorando, ta segurando minha mão... É o Draco mudou, e muito."

- Por que você não tenta explicar? Geralmente a gente se sente melhor depois que desabafa... – "O que eu estou fazendo? AJUDANDO um MALFOY?!?!"

Por um minuto, talvez dois, o silêncio reinou, por que era tão difícil para Draco dizer logo o que ele estava sentindo? Agora era o momento perfeito! E o que tinha que ser feito, foi feito. Devagar, para não assustar Gina, Draco se aproximou, e com uma das mãos acariciou o rosto da ruiva que não estava entendo nada, com a respiração trêmula e falha, ele fechou os olhos e a beijou, um beijou longo e intenso, como quem diz para nunca ser abandonado...

**In places no one will find**

(Em lugares que ninguém encontrará)

**All your feelings so deep inside **

(Todos seus sentimentos tão profundos)

**It was now that I realized**

(Foi agora que percebi)

**That forever was in your eyes**

(Que esteve sempre em seus olhos)

**The moment I saw you cry**

(O momento que eu vi você chorar)

Meio chocada, Gina não sabia se correspondia o beijo ou se afastava Draco. Mas o beijo parecia tão sincero e tão desesperado, como se aquilo fosse tudo que ele queria em muito tempo... e quando percebeu isso, Gina mandou tudo que a impedia de beijar um Malfoy praquele lugar e o correspondeu com toda intensidade que ele e aquele beijo mereciam.

**I ****wanted**** to ****hold**** you**

(Eu quis te abraçar)

**I ****wanted**** to ****make**** it ****go****away**

(Eu quis fazer isto ir embora)

**I ****wanted**** to ****know**** you**

(Eu quis te conhecer)

**I ****wanted**** to ****make**** your ****everything****, all ****right**

(Eu quis fazer seu tudo, tudo certo...).

O beijo durou só Merlim sabe quanto tempo, era incrível como ambos se sentiram tão unidos e tão ligados como nunca havia se sentido, mas apesar de tudo, a razão falava mais alto, pelo menos para a parte racional de Gina. Que mesmo contra a sua vontade interrompeu aquele beijo, até porque os dois infelizmente precisavam respirar.

- Draco... O que foi isso?

Essa era uma pergunta que tinha que ser feita, até pra explicar muita coisa que passava pela cabeça da ruiva naquela hora...

- Eu... Não sei. Foi o melhor jeito de te dizer o que eu tava sentindo... – Essa foi a resposta achada por um Draco ofegante e envergonhado, não era sempre que ele se deixava seguir por impulsos... E sem falar nada o menino se levantou e saiu andando, deixando pra trás, uma Gina muito confusa.

_Fim do __flashback_

**I'll always remember...**

(Eu sempre lembrarei...)

**It was late afternoon...**

(Daquele fim de tarde...)

**In places no one will find...**

(Em lugares que ninguém encontraria...)

Alguns dias tinham se passado depois desse acontecimento histórico. Lógico que nenhum dos dois comentara sobre isso com ninguém, apesar de suas amigas terem percebido o quanto estava distante durante aqueles dias, Gina não cedeu a pressão de contar a elas o que tinha realmente acontecido, ela inventara algumas mentiras que não foram levadas a serio. Mas ela simplesmente não **podia **falar a verdade, era muito... Impossível.

Para aquele jovem pálido com olhos cor de prata, os dias também se arrastaram e ele não estava nada bem, mais nervoso do que o de costume, ele brigava com todos que passassem por ele, pelo fato de eles simplesmente existirem. Ele passava todo o tempo pensando naquele beijo, naquele fim de tarde, que nunca seria esquecido, que para ele durou para sempre e ao mesmo tempo terminou tão cedo... Cansado de tudo dentro do castelo, Draco saíra logo após o toque de recolher, já era noite e lua brilhava com força no céu, ofuscando o brilho das estrelas a sua volta.

Draco sabia por que ele tinha saído àquela hora, fora na esperança de encontrar certa ruiva sentada perto do lago... O menino foi andando contornando a orla do enorme lago, olhando apenas para baixo, ele não tinha mais esperanças de encontra-la ali, ele tentara todas as noites e ela nunca mais tinha aparecido...

- Gina?

O coração do menino estava acelerado e ao mesmo tempo apertado, ele não sabia o que iria dizer a ela.

- Draco? – A voz de Gina estava embargada, ela estava chorando... por um milésimo de segundo pensou em não responder... mas o coração falou mais alto e ela virou, ignorando que seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado de lagrimas, ela virou e não segurou um enorme sorriso ao ver que era o loiro que ela tinha esperado tanto tempo...

"Ela ta chorando... provavelmente por minha causa".

- Que aconteceu Gina? – Ele perguntou com a voz meio falha, se aproximando limpou as lagrimas do rosto da menina e segurou seu rosto por algum tempo, até que ela respondesse.

- Não sei... Acho que nada... – Isso foi o que Gina respondeu, mas quem pode culpá-la, com o carinho de Draco a menina tinha esquecido até seu próprio nome...

**In places no one will find**

(Em lugares que ninguém encontraria)

**All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eyes)**

(Todos seus sentimentos tão profundos sempre esteve nos seus olhos)

**It was now that I realized**

(Foi então que percebi)**  
That forever was in your eyes**

(Que sempre esteve em seus olhos)**   
The moment I saw you cry**

(O momento que eu vi você chorar.).

- Gina... Eu... Te amo! – Draco não estava acreditando que ele estava dizendo isso, ele que sempre escondeu tudo o que sentia, estava dizendo a uma Weasley que a amava... E o pior, era a mais pura verdade...

Fim

N/A: Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem, eu tive a idéia ouvindo a musica... Please deixem reviews... Não vai custar muito...


End file.
